


Marqueur

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Cute, Drabble, Français | French, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, des drôles d'idées de Greed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marqueur

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi. Se base sur le premier anime.

C'était une idée stupide. De toute manière, la plupart des idées de Greed étaient stupide, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne.  
D'accord, c'était original. Mais stupide.  
Et puis franchement, des idées pareilles à quatre heures du matin, Kimblee s'en passerait… d'accord, il ne dormait pas. Mais quand même.  
Il avait vu Greed s'approcher avec un marqueur. Il avait froncé les sourcils, tandis que l'autre commençait à tracer quelque chose sur son corps. Il ne s'était pas débattu pourtant, trop las sans doute.  
Et voilà.  
Stupide.  
Maintenant, il avait une belle main sur le torse.  
Et ça voulait tout dire.


End file.
